Fixing the Heart
by SinisterCrow
Summary: ( COMCIS not TV show ) Bart(Kid Flash ) notices that everyone has been shady and rude. Not just to him but to each other. He decides to start with Beast Boy and work from there. He doesn't know what's in store. When Beast Boy reviles his most powerful secret, Bart helps him out. Beast Boy must decide what to do now, leave her alone or tell her the truth and hope for the best.BB
1. Chapter 1- Friends?

Discalmer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

( This story is based upon the Teen Titans in the comics, mostly everyone knows the TV show. )

BB&Rae

Wonder Girl- Cassie Sandsmark

Raven-Rachel Roth

Robin- Damien Wayne

Ravager- Rose Wilson

Super Boy- Conner Kent

Beast boy- Garfield Logan

Kid Flash- Bart Allen

Chapter 1- Friends?

It was warm night in the Titans Tower. Everyone was doing their own thing, not bothering each other. Wonder Girl was in the monitor room (like always) trying to be the best of being the leader of the team. Robin was in the training room trying to get better than Dick, which we all knew couldn't happen. Ravager was in her room doing her own training, wondering what her father might be up to. Kid Flash was in the training room with Robin watching him, yelling at him for inspiration. Super Boy was up on the roof, looking out at Jump City thinking about how much he misses Smallville. Raven was in her room, reading not really caring what the others where doing. Beast Boy was in the common room watching TV, not really paying attention at the screen. Everyone was doing their own thing, not wondering or bothering about one another.

With out knowing drifting apart.

"What's on BB?" Kid Flash walked in, walking over to the kitchen.

" Ehh I really don't even know." Beast Boy snapped out of his day dream and turned towards Kid Flash.

Bart was digging through the fridge trying to find something to eat.

" We NEVER have any good food, man and Im starving!"

" Well there are 7 teens living under one roof, what do you expect."

Kid Flash turned towards Beast Boy, _Whats up with him he's acting different, he looks different_, He wondered.

Beast Boy was staring at the screen again, not paying attention, day dreaming.

Before he knew it Bart had jumped over to the couch and sat next to him.

" BB whats wrong? You have been acting different lately?"

" Nothing just tired I guess." Beast Boy didn't look at Bart.

_That was a horrible lie, but I cant tell anyone what has been bothering me._

_"_ What ever, want any pizza? Im might go out and get some."

" Sure, what ever."

Bart got up and ran to the other titans to ask if they wanted pizza, leaving Garfield alone in the common room staring at the screen not blinking.

First he went to the monitor room to see if Cassie was there, sure enough her eyes where glued to the screens just hoping for an attack anywhere, they hadn't had any action in two weeks. No one really cared but Cassie.

" Sup Cass, want any special pizza topping? Im buying."

Cassie's eyes didn't leave the screens, not caring that Kid Flash was still there waiting for her answer.

" I really don't care, I'll eat what ever."

" Alright, have fun doing nothing" With that Bart darted out of the common room and went towards the training room.

Robin was doing hard work, his focus hard on the punching bag he was on. Kid Flash leaned on the door and looked at Robin. T_his kid never stops, trying to live up to Dick. _

" Damien any special pizza topping? i'm buying."

Robin stopped and slowly faced Bart, grabbing a towel next to him cleaning his face.

" You're buying, pick your own toppings."

" Woah! hold on there bud. No need to get rude, Im offering for you to pick your topping."

" Sorry Bart, I didn't mean it in a rude way. Just pepperoni I guess."

" Much better, be back soon. Haha get it im fast." With that Bart left on his way to Ravager's room.

Robin just stared at he door. " What ever." And went back to his punching bag.

*Knock knock*

"Guess who?!"

Ravager turned towards her door, took a deep breath and walk towards it.

" What is it Bart?"

" Any special pizza toppings? I'm Buying!"

Rose took her time to think about what topping she wanted.

" Umm pepperoni will work. Why are you buying pizza?"

" Just hungry and being nice."

Rose stared at him, smiled and closed her door. Bart just looked at her door and made his way towards Raven's room.

_Geez what's up with everyone today, I mean its not even Monday!_

He stopped at Rachel's room, took a deep breath and knocked.

Raven heard the knocking and rolled her eyes. _What can it be now_

_" _ Can I help you?" She said as she slowly walked towards her door.

" Can you open the door? Palease!"

Raven slowly opened the door, looked at Bart with his cheesy smile.

"What?"

" Any special pizza topping? I'm buying?"

" Anything will work, remember to get a cheese one for Beast Boy."

" Oh yea, and I just saw him. Good thinking Rachel!"

Bart darted away towards the roof. Rachel slowly closed the door and walked towards her bed, sat down and picked up her book.

As did everyone that Bart just visited did. Back to day dreaming, back to monitoring, back to training, back to thinking and self training, and back to reading. Back to not caring and not worrying.

Super Boy was standing at the edge of the roof, over looking the city. Watching the sun go down. Thinking. Watching.

He felt Bart come up through the stairs, Conner didn't bother to turn around to look at Bart.

Bart went and stood next to him, overing looking at the city with the sun going down.

" Beautiful isn't' it?"

Conner didn't answer, he didn't blink. He barely wanted to breath.

" Anyway Im buying pizza, any special toppings?"

" No."

" Dude free pizza, are you sure you don't want a pick of your favorite topping?"

" No, I'm not hungry. Thanks though."

" Alright."

Bart jumped the roof and ran on the island towards the water, and towards the city.

Thanking that he was done asking his friends, or so he thought they where his friends. They where all so dull and boring now.

With that thought Bart made his way to the pizzeria.

End of Chapter 1.

I'll be back with more. If you guys liked it just comment and review! Thanks!

Sorry if there are any typos, I made sure that there werent any, but some might of slipped.


	2. Chapter 2- Hoping

Chapter 2

Beast Boy was in his room, pacing around his hills and piles of clothes and trash. Thinking.

_I cant tell her, I shouldn't I cant. She wont see me as anything else. She barely talks to me, she hates me._

_Hates me!_

Beast Boy sat on his bed, hands on his face. He simply couldn't tell Rachel how he felt. He shouldn't think of her that way. They where teammates. Just a team, and mates.

_UGHHH get her out of your head BB! She will NEVER n-e-v-e-r see you more that a friend,more than a team mate!_

_Mean _while Rachel was in her room reading her book. She looked up from her book and scanned her room. Her eyes where getting tired and red. She has been reading for hours. She got up and put her book on her book shelf, walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Ahh no one will ever see me as they see each other in my books. I wasn't born for this. Get it out of your head Rachel. You're Raven. _

She slowly sat on the small chair for her vanity. She looked down and then looked at herself in the mirror.

She scanned her outline, her eyes, her widows peak, her nose, her mouth and her chakra.

_Look away Raven, you're just so simple and hard. Not even a rock will look your way. Not even a bird._

*TITANS IN THE COMMON ROOM NOW! THERE IS SOMETHING TO BE SAID*

With that everyone left their places and went to the common room.

Cassie walked out of the monitor room, Super Boy flew back to the tower, Ravager left her room and ran towards the common room, Robin cleaned himself while walking away from the training room, Raven decided to walk instead of telaporting, Beast Boy slowly walked to the common room.

Rose was the first one in the common room, she scanned the room and saw Bart holding seven pizza boxes.

" Where you the one that called Bart? What is this about?"

As she said this, Cassie walked in along with Conner.

" What is wrong? I was in the monitor room the whole time, and I didn't spot anything"

" Wait until everyone is here Cass."

Raven was close to the common room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Beast Boy's green hand on her. _He's touching me…._

" Do you know what this is about Rachel?"

" No idea, come on lets go in" she said very monotone.

A small smile appeared on his face, _At least she didn't brush me off, that's a step. Right?_

They where the lasts ones to enter the common room, as they entered everyone turned their way.

" What is this about? Some people have better things to do"

" Like reading Rachel?"

" Yes Bart, like reading."

Everyone stood together looking at Kid Flash.

" Just get on with it! "

Bart looked towards Rose, she was the one for adventure.

" Please Rose control yourself. Friends as you have noticed I have seven pizza boxes in my hand. One for each one of us. But I do not want us to get our own and walk away and eat on our own. Lately I have noticed that we all, ALL have been shady and rude! We are the Teen Titans! We are friends and a family! Lets all love each other and care for each other. That is all!"

Everyone was starring at Bart, what in the world did he just do, and say.

" So you called us upon the intercom for all of us to get together so you can give a speech about the pizza and our friendship?"

" Yes Rose I did."

" What ever, so can I have my box now?"

Kid Flash went towards the kitchen table and set a box on each of the seven chairs.

" Here. Beast Boy you sit here, Rose you sit here, Cassie you here. Come on don't be scared. Conner you sit here."

" I said I wasn't hungry"

" At least sit please?"

Conner rolled his eyes and sat next to Cassie.

" Alright good! Robin my boy you here, I will sit here and Raven you of course sit here."

_YESS RAVEN IS SITTING NEXT TO ME _ Beast Boy thought. As Rachel took her seat he blushed, hoping no one would notice.

The Titans where quite for a couple of minutes, all taking their time to eat their pizza, especial Garfield.

" So Titians we haven't had any action in over two weeks. What do you guys think?"

Everyone looked up at Cassie and ate more of their pizza thinking of what to say to their leader.

" I say it's a good thing, I mean we all have more time to train and have some alone teen time. You know two weeks of being….normal."

" Says the boy who has no powers."

Everyone looked over at Raven and then at Robin. Robin was right and so was Raven.

" I am a Titan now, my power is strong enough to be here."

" He's right and so is Rachel. But anyway I agree with Damien we all had two weeks to do what ever we want! Lets hope it goes on this way."

When Rose was done, everyone was quite for a while. Processing what to say next. Who was going to speak next.

" Thank you Robin for bringing training up. I was thinking that tomorrow early in the morning we get up and train. I will put lists of people who you will train with. This will be a little different than before. We will have four different stations. You will have a partner each. Each team on each station, one will be open. I will give you your team later on tonight. Which ever team wins and passes all stations with high scores, will have a special day. Depending on the team that wins."

Everyone had dropped their pizza slice. Cassie looked around her team and was waiting their reaction.

" SWEET! This gives us time to get closer! "

" Thank you Bart. What do you guys think?"

" I say we do it!"

At the end of their dinner everyone had agreed to do Cassie's training. The team watched TV together for two hours and then went their own rooms waiting for Cassie to call them again.

Ravager was on her computer, thinking.

Super Boy was laying on his bed, thinking.

Robin was standing in front of his mirror, thinking.

Raven was sitting on her bed, thinking.

Kid Flash was in his bathroom brushing is teeth, thinking.

Cassie was sitting in front of her desk, thinking.

Beast Boy was laying staring at his ceiling, thinking...And the only one hoping.


End file.
